The Spoony One
The Spoony One, or just Spoony, is the terrifying result of a generation raised on MTV and films by Jean-Claude van Damme and Steven Seagal at the height of their popularity. He is the main character of The Spoony Experiment. From 2008 to 2012, Antwiler was a content producer for Internet media company Channel Awesome, with contributions to its comedy review website That Guy with the Glasses and video game review sub-site, Blistered Thumbs. Antwiler's departure from the website was announced on June 21, 2012. In a commentary video in November 2012, Antwiler dispelled rumors that his departure was due to tension with other Channel Awesome producers, stating that "there were several reasons for my leaving of That Guy with the Glasses, the big one being that after filming Channel Awesome movie To Boldly Flee it was time for me to move on and return to doing videos on my own." Origin Antwiler's pseudonym began at a Dungeons & Dragons table, where Antwiler played as a bard. The name is a tribute to a famous scene in Final Fantasy VI, where the game's bard Edward is attacked by Tellah, who shouts "You Spoony Bard!" Antwiler was unaware of what the word meant, but was trying to think of a name for his Dungeons & Dragons bard character, and after rejecting "Edward" as too obvious, "Tandem the Spoony" was born - Antwiler reflects in a later video that in spite of his ignorance about the word at the time, its meaning did fit his character. Eventually during play sessions the character was referred to by friends as "the Spoony guy" or simply "Spoony". Antwiler decided to use the name as an internet handle, because it is "infinitely more memorable and interesting than Noah Antwiler." Antwiler's first reviews were improvised without scripts before he refined his process, and his early videos were done to show friends on message boards. When Antwiler began his Final Fantasy VIII review, word of mouth lead to the review becoming massively popular, and Antwiler received thousands of emails alternatively denouncing and applauding his work. Antwiler decided to continue with the review after seeing this response, stating "I knew from that moment, I had to keep making videos like that, if only to keep generating responses that passionate." Today Antwiler reviews many old video games and films as the Spoony One, and occasionally reviews new movies and games in v-logs. Targets for his reviews have included Reb Brown films, early FMV games in a series titled "FMV Hell," the Ultima video game series, and the Highlander franchise, among many other franchises and themes. Antwiler has also hosted "Wrestle Wrestle" covering recent televised wrestling programs, and a series of Dungeons & Dragons focused tabletop RPG anecdotes in a series called "Counter Monkey". Spoony's accomplices in his reviews are his robotic puppet Burton, and Spoony's mad scientist counterpart Dr. Insano, played by Antwiler. Antwiler also plays a multitude of other characters for different reviews, and occasionally reviews new games and movies out-of-character, sometimes with his real-life brother Miles. Reviews featuring other That Guy with the Glasses reviewers also occur, most frequently Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall. Continuity Spoony is known for having one of the most confusing continuities. So far he was killed offscreen, cloned by Linkara into two versions of himself, as well as being revived thanks to a Black Lantern ring and becoming a Black Lantern. Additionally, the clone became Dr. Insano at an unknown time after playing FF1. So far Linkara has helped to try to fuse the Spoony clone with the original, with no negative consequences as of yet. Due to this confusing continuity, it is hard to know which Spoony is which if you are watching them in anachronistic order, which is something you shouldn't do anyway. Gallery Category:The Spoony Experiment Category:Internet Category:Video games Category:Films Category:Humans Category:Black hair Category:Green eyes Category:Americans Category:Caucasians Category:Attractive males Category:Heroes Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:Characters